


Urging to a Distant Place

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autumn, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Slice of Life, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, the definition of slice of life, watched the worst episode of glee while writing this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 1Prompt: Pile of leaves!Simon's a literal mess and Baz cleans it up.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Urging to a Distant Place

**Author's Note:**

> uh I realized it was october like an hour and a half ago so I wrote this in record time. I don’t think I’ll stick to one specific list for fictober and also I doubt I’ll have the time/motivation to write one for every single day, but I’ll do as many as I can :) 
> 
> from [this list](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts) on tumblr

“I swear to everything that is magickal,” Baz mutters when he steps in the door to Penelope and Simon’s flat. He grunts under his breath and carefully slides off his shoes, depositing them by the door. He pads around the offending mess so as to not dirty his socks (which he received as a gift from Simon and have little ghosts on them and are  _ very cute _ ) while he steps further into the entryway. 

Neither Simon nor Penelope are to immediately be seen and judging by the obvious absence of Fleetwood Mac emanating from Penelope’s room that he’s quite used to, Baz assumes that she’s not even around. She’s likely with Shepard (who Baz is quite fond of, especially when he whisks Penelope away from the flat long enough that Simon and Baz can have some time alone). 

Baz decides to just  _ take care of it himself _ , something he often does when his terrible boyfriend is involved. His terribly lovely boyfriend. As Baz busies himself opening the closet just on the other side of the entryway, he hears a loud yawn coming from Simon’s room. He rolls his eyes but continues the task at hand. 

The soft sound of socked feet hit Baz’s hypersensitive ears and he turns around as Simon steps into the room, running his hands haphazardly through his hair as if trying to make it behave. (Spoiler alert: it won’t). Simon gives Baz that big, dopey smile that makes Baz’s dead heart burst into flames of adoration. 

“Baz,” he says softly, taking another couple steps forward. Baz is surprised Simon’s not tripping over the hems of his pajama bottoms, which are nearly dragging on the floor from how far down they’re sitting on Simon’s hips. Baz tries not to hyper-focus on the lovely strip of skin that shows between the jagged hem of Simon’s self-cropped t-shirt and his pants. 

“Hello, Snow,” Baz responds, turning back to the closet to grab out the broom and shut the door. 

“What’re you doin’?” Simon asks, staying at the edge of the living room, just in the hallway. He looks apprehensive. 

Baz sighs dramatically. “What I always do,” he says. “Cleaning up after you.” 

“Oi,” Simon interjects. “You don’t clean up after me that often.” 

Baz raises an eyebrow and turns his head so he can see Simon over his shoulder. “Oh?” he asks teasingly. “You don’t remember the seven years we spent rooming together?”

Simon reaches down to readjust his pajama bottoms so they’re not hanging so low on his hips. (Baz silently mourns the loss of that tantalizing stretch of skin). “As I recall, you’d barely come near me, let alone clean up after me.” 

Baz turns back around so Simon doesn’t see him smile. He starts to sweep, taking longer than he normally would because, well, he likes this banter with Simon. It feels regular and familiar and so many things in his life don’t feel like that. He needs this right now. “I don’t think I had a choice a lot of the time, darling,” Baz says. “Your things  _ somehow _ ended up on my side of the room.” 

Baz knows Simon’s blushing without having to turn around. “They did not,” he insists. 

Baz hums. 

“I had more to focus on than hanging up my uniform every single night,” Simon relents. Baz can tell he’s closer - partly because of the change in sound location and partly because he can smell him. 

“Right,” Baz says. “Off saving the world or your girlfriend.” (He’d be more careful with throwing that around if he didn’t know that Agatha’s quite happy with her new girlfriend in California right now and Simon has… well, Simon has Baz. Their relationship was always a bit forced). 

“Off trying to find  _ you  _ in the bloody Catacombs,” Simon mumbles. When Baz doesn’t respond, Simon reaches out and flicks the back of one of his ears. “Stop sweeping, will you?” 

Baz rolls his eyes but turns around, rubbing the back of his ear. “You’re the one who left a mess right inside the door.” 

Simon flicks his eyes down and seemingly for the first time notices the very prominent pile of leaves that Baz is sweeping up. “Oh,” he says softly, blushing. 

How Simon continues to be a huge mess in addition to being very embarrassed of that fact, Baz is entirely unsure. 

“Sorry,” Simon apologizes, taking the dustpan out of Baz’s hand. He wraps his free hand around Baz’s waist and rubs his knuckles gently against the soft swell of his stomach. “Thank you,” he says quietly into Baz’s ear. Simon’s not great at apologizing at a level louder than a whisper so Baz appreciates that he says it at all. 

“It’s fine, love,” Baz says. He turns his head so his nose presses against Simon’s cheek. “Is Penelope out with Shepard?”

“Mmhmm,” Simon hums, nuzzling into Baz’s neck. He kisses Baz’s jaw. 

“So we have the flat to ourselves?” Baz pries, keeping the broom propped in one hand but reaching the other one back to squeeze at Simon’s hip. 

Simon gasps softly. “We do,” he says, smiling into Baz’s neck. “So much free time to watch  _ Revenge of the Sith  _ without the fear of Penny trying to make sense of space physics.” 

“She knows she practices  _ magic _ , right?” Baz murmurs, grinning lazily. 

Simon lets go of Baz and shrugs. He bends down to set the dustpan so Baz can sweep the pile of leaves into it. He changes the subject. “I must have not noticed when I tracked it in.” He stands up to dump the dustpan into the bin. 

Baz puts the broom back in the closet. He eyes the rest of the living room - several of Simon’s shirts strewn about the furniture, an adult coloring book set on the coffee table with an odd assortment of markers around it, and a mostly-empty crisps bag dumped over the edge of the sofa. He can’t help but feel  _ at home  _ here. Crowley, he’s gone soft. 

“ _ Revenge of the Sith _ ?” Simon prompts, tucking his hands into his pockets. He smiles like he knows he’s teasing Baz too much. 

“Don’t make me say it,” Baz says, going to the sink to wash his hands. 

“Hmm?” Simon hums questioningly, leaning his hip against the counter. “Say what?” 

Baz sighs. Turns around. Looks at Simon like he’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever laid his poor eyes on. “Snow?” 

“Yes?” 

“Must we do this every time that I want to have sex with you?” he asks. 

Simon shrugs. 

“I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new empire.”

“It’s  _ freedom, justice, and security _ ,” Simon corrects, then straightens up and delivers his line in return. “ _ Your  _ new empire?” 

Baz takes a dramatic step towards Simon. “Don’t make me kill you,” he says, flashing his teeth in a grin. (Judging by Simon’s glance at his mouth, Baz is certain that Simon’s considering what Baz could do if his fangs were out). 

“Anakin,” Simon says, leaning off of the counter. “My allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!” 

Baz sighs and mumbles, “This is idiotic.” When Simon clears his throat, though, Baz remembers that he’d do anything for this fool. “If you are not with me, then you are my enemy.” 

“Only a Sith deals in absolutes.” Then, “I will do what I must.” 

By the time Baz has delivered his final line, he’s right up in front of Simon, their chests just a whisper apart. “You will try,” he says. 

Simon kisses Baz. When he pulls back, he grins brightly. “The sexual tension in that scene is palpable.” 

Baz laughs. “Is that why you make me quote it every other day?” 

“Part of it,” Simon concedes. “You’re also such an  _ Anakin _ .” 

Baz considers arguing but he knows Simon’s right. And as much as he loves fighting with Simon Snow, he admits his ignorance regarding the extended  _ Star Wars  _ universe. (He also likes snogging Simon more than he likes a lot of other things). 

Simon kisses Baz before he can respond either way. They stumble into Simon’s bedroom and Baz teases Simon when he finds leaves on the floor in there as well. Simon blushes and Baz follows that blush with his mouth down Simon’s chest.

He spends hours there, the wind whistling through the open window. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://snowybank.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
